


The Blackest Crow

by MelodiousNacht



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, BDSM, F/M, First Crush, Flogging, I'm a perverted Bitch and can't help myself, Itachi and Sakura is kinky, Kink is the way to go, Kinky because I can, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Other, Other BDSM fun, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Service Kink, Service Submission, Submission, all sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousNacht/pseuds/MelodiousNacht
Summary: Years after Itachi leaves for college, he finally comes back to Konoha, but he is different. More... something, and Sakura can't put her finger on it, but she is going to figure it out. Her crush for him after all these years magnifies and turns into something more when she finally sees him. When he gains enough of her attention, he finally shows her that he hasn't JUST been going to college. He shows her a door into a life that once she steps through with him, she will never want to go back to a normal life again.(My story from FF.Net)





	1. Chapter 1: A place where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yea, this story is about Sakura and Itachi exploring the taboo side of life, something that Itachi has already discovered. This is my own story and I am posting it here from Fanfiction.net because they are a bunch of douchecanoes and are really freaking strict. I'll have more notes at the bottom, so until then, enjoy!

**"The blackest Crow that ever flew would surely turn to white, if ever I prove false to you, bright day would turn to night." –Heidi Talbot**

  
Looking out across the small meadow, I sighed as my emerald green eyes held such a deep, deep sorrow. "Sakura, time to go!" I, named mostly for my pink hair, turned to leave the meadow I grew up in behind for the first and the last time in her life. As I walked away, I turned my head and looked over my shoulder one last time before I left through the trees to the motherly voice that had called for me, I felt tears slowly welling up in my eyes as the memories of my childhood remained.  


Several hours later

The deep crimson Mazda R8 pulled up in front of a pale grey house with a brown wooden fence lining the dark green grass of the yard, it was just shorter in the front. I looked up at the house with what most people would see as disgust, but it was apprehension. I hadn't wanted to move from my home, my friends, my school; but my mother had wound up with a new job at Uchiha Corp as the secretary for Mikoto Uchiha. As Matriarch of the Uchiha family, Mikoto took the company over after her husband Fugaku fell ill from a stress related heart attack, until her oldest son was old enough to take the company over.

I sighed and looked at my mom who had come around the car and wrapped her arms around my shoulder. "Isn't this a lovely house dear?" I shrugged and went to the moving truck to direct them to where they needed to go. I honestly didn't think that my mom understood how I felt being uprooted from the only place I knew. Then again, mom didn't understand me at all anymore and since dad just up and left, my mother and I grew further apart each day. Once I showed the movers where to park, I went into the house that mom had unlocked. From the outside, the house didn't look that big, but it was bigger than I thought it to be. Ahead of me, the stairs lead up to the second story and a hall that lead to other doorways. To my left was the archway, leading to the living room and from there, I could see the fence that lined the side and back yard.

I decided to go find my room and walked up the stairs. When I walked up the stairs, the doors were open and I found the bathroom, which was directly to my right. When I looked inside, a huge garden tub was in the corner and from what I could see, the bathroom was huge and spacious. I smiled and felt a tad happier. Her old house just had a shower but this… This was great! I couldn't wait to text Ino-pig about this! I turned and continued down the hallway and found the only bedroom on the second floor. Walking into the room, I instantly fell in love with the space I had. White in color, which could be changed; French doors led to a balcony hung over the backyard on my left, a set of giant folding doors that led to a huge walk in closet that Ino would be envious of, on my right and a built in desk next to the closet. After I nearly danced for joy, I exited my room and went in search of my mom.

Finding my mom outside directing the movers where to put the boxes, I stopped next to her. "Mom, where is your room?" My mom turned her head and looked at me, her hazel colored eyes wide with shock at me even speaking to her first. "It's across from the living room. I take it you found your room upstairs?" I nodded silent for a while before I remember seeing the door before I went upstairs, but I assumed that it was just a closet for coats, shoes, vacuum… that sort of thing.

Nodding my head in understanding, I stood to the side and watched the movers take the furniture in and put them in their respective rooms. After the furniture was in the house, the boxes came next and after they were done, my mom and I went inside and ordered pizza for lunch after we worked for a good couple of hours unpacking most of the boxes."Just think Saks, a whole new start. I know you aren't happy with me for making you move. My parents did it to me more than once, so I do understand how you feel." I looked at my mom and saw a look all too familiar.

My mom was remembering her past. Mom told me that my sperm donor couldn't handle the thought of being a father, and that was why he up and left, but they were really happy together. That's a plus, right? Even though I knew better because all the people in our old town told me that my father was abusive and mom a drunk until she found out she was pregnant. I doubt mom could remember through the abuse and alcohol, eventually, it all is locked behind a door and all you can remember was the happy moments that you want to believe is how the whole relationship was. Even though I was curious about my dad, I never once asked my mom about him again. I smiled at mom and hugged her.

"It's okay mom. I think it is a good change. Yea, I'll miss Ino-pig, but the drive wasn't that long and she can visit during summer. I really am happy that you got the job at Uchiha Corp."

I stepped back, my hands still on my mom's shoulders and saw tears in her eyes. I hadn't hugged her since I was around ten, which made me sad. This was a new life and a new start like mom said, what's wrong with trying to be close to her once again? All of a sudden, mom's cell phone started to ring. Once mom walked off, I turned back to the box I was currently unpacking and continued. Once I was done unpacking the box and putting the items where they needed to go, I turned when I heard mom's hurried footsteps.

"We have less than an hour to get ready. The Uchiha's have invited us over for dinner." I watched my mom's ill contained excitement as she started to strip on her way to the bathroom. Shaking my head, I followed her slowly, looking through her room for the box of formal wear she owned I found one of her black dresses and smiled softly, looking for the pair of heels that went with it. I poked my head into the bathroom door, hearing her shower going; I quietly hung the dress up on the back of the door on the pre-existing hook and sat her heels down by the toilet. After I was done with that, I went to my own bathroom, grabbed a quick shower and found an emerald green spaghetti strap dress that I forgot I had. I hoped it still fit me after having it about three years. Then again, I haven't grown that much, especially in the bust area; something that Ino enjoyed reminding me of. I grabbed a pair of strappy black heels and my makeup bag. Going into my bathroom again, I got out my black eyeliner and applied it thick enough to make my green eyes pop then I grabbed clear lip gloss and applied it lightly.

"Sakura, are you ready?! We need to go!"

I sighed and grabbed my shoes and ran down the stairs, hopping out the door as I tried to put them on. "This is absolutely ridiculous… It'd be better with an advance call… not an hour ahead." I slid into the car and buckled up, hearing my mom's GPS on her phone speak as she started the car and headed towards the Uchiha Manor. About 30 minutes later, we finally pulled up in front of the Manor and it was all I could do not to gawk in sudden surprise at how huge the place was. Slowly, my mom and I made our way to the door and rang the doorbell. Waiting for what seemed like forever, the door opened to reveal onyx eyes and long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. His skin was pale and there were stress lines that were prominent. "You must be Ms. and Miss Haruno. Please come inside."

I was floored. This guy had the best manners ever. Seeing that he was holding the door open and that my mom had already walked inside, letting the guy take off her coat and hanging it up in a hidden closet, I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding before walking into the place. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, let me get your coat?" I just stared.

**"Wooooo Ino-pig would be jealous of this man meat!"**

_"Shut up Inner…. When did you come back anyway?"_

**"When I saw this hunk of sexy."**

_"You're incorrigible."_

**"He's talking to us dipshit, pay attention."**

Snapping out of my inner thoughts, I focused on Itachi. "I'm sorry?" I felt a blush creep up my neck as he gave me the most intense and stoic stare ever.

"May I please relieve you of your coat?"

"OH! Yea… Errr… I mean yes please."

I felt so embarrassed at that moment more than I normally do. I could feel Inner laugh her ass off as I mentally scowled at her. "Way to be obviously smooth."

Blocking her out, I saw that mom was waiting patiently for Itachi to lead us to where the dining room was. Itachi motioned for us to follow him after what seemed like ages and opened the door, holding it open like the front door until we were all through it. Once in the dining room, there were already people sitting at the beautiful cherry wood table that looked big enough to sit at least twenty people. An older male sat at the head of the table, pale and sickly grey. The man looked about as intimidating as Itachi did, but I paid him no mind as I looked at the other two men at the table. I wanted to burst out laughing as I saw a guy with a duck-ass hair style. Feeling my mom's intense glare, I fought to keep the laughter inside. The guy next to him had curly black hair, and they all had the same onyx eye color. It was intimidating to say the least. Standing there, I watched as Itachi pulled out a chair for a woman that I hadn't even realized walked into the room. She was gorgeous with her same onyx eyes, no wrinkles and long black hair. She had a smile gracing her lips as she looked at my mom and I.

"You must be Mebuki and that must be your daughter Sakura! It's a pleasure to have you join us for dinner, please sit!"

I instantly complied to the woman's wishes and sat in the seat next to my mom as Itachi sat down across from me, his intense gaze never leaving my face. I stared at the empty plate in front of me to keep me distracted, but even then, the china was pristine white and I was scared the silverware was going to scuff it while we all ate. I tuned in when my mom started speaking.

"It's a pleasure to be here and to have the job you graciously offered me." I mentally rolled my eyes at my mom's kiss ass voice and noticed that she was sitting ramrod straight. This job must have been really serious for her. I felt a different pair of eyes on me and I looked up to see Mikoto staring at me intensely, just like her son was. "Are you still in school, Sakura?" I nodded and thought before I actually said anything. "Yes Uchiha-san. I am in my senior year."

If I could have gotten a picture I would have, but the shocked looked on everyone's faces except for my mom's was priceless. "You're a senior? At 16?" I nodded, the blush I was finally trying to keep down finally making its appearance. "Yes… I skipped two grades because I was ahead of everyone else in my studies…" Mikoto smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful! Also, please just call me Mikoto. You know, Itachi is a senior this year as well," She looked from me to Itachi, "be a dear and show her around tomorrow?"

Itachi finally lifted his gaze from me to his mother. "Hai Kaa-san."

After the food got there, it was finally quiet as everyone ate. After all the plates were cleared away, my mom stood up and I followed suit before bowing. "It's been a real pleasure to be here this evening. Thank you so much!" I followed my mom out after we said, or rather nodded our goodbyes. Getting our coats and heading out to the car, I couldn't help but think on Itachi's intense gaze. I hadn't even done anything to catch his attention, unless he was interested in my pink hair and horribly huge forehead. When we finally got home, I tiredly set up my bed after moving all of the boxes out of the way, finding sheets and my blanket and made it. I stripped my clothes off and climbed into bed with a headache after setting my phone alarm for six in the morning. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Flies By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is finally home and he spends time with Sakura. Cute Ita/Saku Fluff in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna make this chapter longer than my previous chapter because there is going to be a lot of time skips in it pretty much, hence the name, Time Flies By. Also I did the first chapter in first person because I wanted everyone to see Sakura's feelings. I'll be doing that from time to time, same for Itachi. 

 

**Time Flies By**

**_"Bright day would turn to night my love, the elements would mourn, if ever I prove false to you, the seas would rage and burn." -Heidi Talbot_ **

The first week in her new house had her wishing she was back in her old town. She knew where everything was, and it didn't take her long to find what she needed. Now that she and her mom were in a bigger house, things were more organized, just in case they were to have company in the future. It irritated Sakura to no end. By the end of the week, she had been called so many different names by Itachi's fan girls. Hell on her second day, they had cornered her in the girls' bathroom to try and "set her straight" by trying to beat the shit out of her. Of course she had made a few friends, one of them being Konan, a blue haired senior that was the only girl that didn't fan-girl over Itachi. Konan was an amazing person and Sakura and she hit it off quickly. Especially on her first day, which had been really rough, following the long legged Itachi around so he could show her everything. After a month or two of being there, and around Itachi and the others so much, the fan-girls still stared and whispered behind her back, but that was it. She had found out that Itachi was a part of a group of people that were classified as a gang, but they kept the kids that were being bullied safe. Akatsuki. That is where she fit in due to her smart intelligence and all around loving nature. Everyone that had met Sakura, loved her and looked after her as their own family. Pein and Konan were together, then there was Deidara and Sasori, which were gay and were together even though they couldn't stand each other's art and would argue about it constantly, then there was Zetsu that had a very horrible case of personality disorder, Tobi/Obito which was another one with a personality disorder, Kisame, Itachi's best friend, along with Sakura's. Then there were others that the group knew very well, Sasuke, Itachi's brother who also had fan-girls, Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, Madara, Itachi and Sasuke's uncle and then last but not least,  Shisui, Itachi's cousin. Sakura fit in quite well, and everyone looked out after her, including Sasuke and Naruto.

One Saturday, Sakura and Konan were hanging out in the mall, and because Ino was several hours away, Konan had become Sakura's best girl friend second to Ino. They were sitting in the food court sipping on the soda's they had bought to go along with the burgers and fries they were munching on. "Konan, I have something to tell you, but please don't tell anyone."

Konan's amber eyes snapped to Sakura from watching a group of popular girls squealing over a brand new pair of heels that just came out. Normally Sakura wouldn't ask her this unless it was very necessary, and since she had made the statement not to tell anyone, Konan knew to take it very serious, not that Konan would blab anyway. "What is it Sakura?" Konan could tell the young girl was uncomfortable and very nervous.  _'Oh god, she is so nervous...'_ Seeing Sakura biting her bottom lip, Konan knew this was indeed serious.

"IhaveacrushonItachi...."

The words came out so fast that Konan didn't think she'd catch it all, but she heard every word if her eyes widening in shock were to say anything. "Does he know?"

Sakura was grateful that Konan heard her the first time as she didn't think that she'd be able to repeat it again without passing out. "No... You know how he is... He is aloof to everything and anything unless it's something to do with his father's company or school... Plus I'm scared to tell him because I'm 16 you know..."

Konan nodded, hating to agree with Sakura, but Itachi could be quite aloof when he wasn't too wrapped up in his father's company.  Konan saw the dilemma Sakura was going through, so all she could do is offer her help in hopefully getting Itachi to open his eyes. Unless he had already figured it out and was biding his time due to the age difference as he was 19 and was well over age. Konan would have to probe him a tad to see if he has any feelings towards the pinkette. Finally standing and stretching, both girls left the mall with their bags of goodies they had splurged on. Not everyone had the money, or the credit cards to do with as they pleased.

* * *

 

A couple of months later, Sakura was going into her home after a fail date with another guy from school. He didn't even pay any attention to her, and it made her blood boil in anger. She knew that all of her friends wouldn't blow her off like that asshat had, so she decided it'd be best to just leave while he wasn't looking and go home. Unlocking the door, Sakura kicked off her shoes in the foyer and flipped on a light as she walked to the living room. As soon as she entered the living room, there was the yell of SURPRISE! as confetti and glitter covered her. It was spring break after all, and Ino was down for the week. Sakura smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, making her forget about the bad date and make her come back into the arms of the people that loved her.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sakura had honestly forgotten about it since there was so many things that Sakura was doing in her life, like looking for colleges and preparing for her finals. It made her happy to see everyone of her friends there, including Mikoto and Fugaku, Minato and Kushina and then her mom, all with beaming smiles on their faces. She realized that she had a better life here, than she did in the small town she grew up in. It also made her realize that it was getting closer for school to end and then she’d probably never see Itachi or any of her friends again, mainly Itachi. Sakura smiled at them all and hugged everyone of them before they set to having her open her gifts and eating. She could never get tired of having everyone around like this, but she knew that because of school ending, everyone was going to go their separate ways. It was sad really, but it was life. This would be the last time everyone was together for a while, and she doubted that all of her friends would come back home after they graduated.

All of these thoughts in her head, she sighed and just went on with the party, all smiles and laughs. She felt eyes staring at her, and she looked up from a beautifully wrapped present that she was currently unwrapping to meet Itachi’s intense stare. Sakura smiled softly and adverted her eyes back down to the package. When she opened it, a navy blue Kimono slid out, the bottoms fading to white with Sakura trees adorning the bottom hem. She could hardly believe the beautiful feeling of silk as she grabbed it and held it up. Of course all of the women swooned, causing Sakura to blush deeply before she met Itachi’s gaze again, seeing a different emotion in them, causing her breath to catch in her throat. The rest of the night was a blur, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

* * *

 

Hearing her alarm go off, the woman that was lying in bed snaked her hand out from the blanket that was covering her body and slammed her hand down on her phone, causing the phone to keep going off. She was irritated as she grabbed her phone and pulled it under the blanket with her to turn off the annoying alarm. Throwing the blankets back, the coolness of the room made goose-bumps rise on her flesh, and caused the nearly naked girl to shiver. Once she threw her feet and legs off of the bed, she instantly wanted to crawl back into bed because of the ice like floor. It was getting colder and further into the winter season so it was to be expected. Stretching her body, she stood and walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her school uniform. She had been going to the school for about three years now, and somehow, she still had a crush on Itachi, even though he was at a different university than she was. They had graduated both, top of their class and had gotten accepted into different colleges. It made Sakura sad because she loved the feeling his eyes gave her every time they saw each other. She didn't think that he knew, and even though he was smart, he was very aloof when it came to being able to see things in front of the face. Grabbing a towel, she stomped to her bathroom, eyes still bleary. This was how it was every morning after summer. Alarm go off, get up, freeze ass off, grab clothes, grab towel, take shower and run down stairs cause she was late due to the hot shower. She wished for the times when things were more simple. Like her first kiss, even though it was completely accidental, she still couldn't shake the blush Itachi had across his cheeks. Even though around his friends and family he was his typical self, she felt like around herself, Itachi was completely open and even at times silly, which is what she loved.

Sakura had tried dating here and there, but nothing ever fit, and a few times, she had to go to the Dean because she’d knocked a few creepers out that couldn’t take no for an answer. She silently thanked Itachi for the basic martial arts training. Grabbing her book bag off of the chair in the kitchen, she swiftly locked up and headed for class. There were a lot of days she wished she had Itachi’s number so they could talk. He lost his phone the last time they saw each other, last Christmas and she didn’t know if he had replaced it or not. A pang went through her chest as she kept thinking about it. _‘What if he has someone new…? What if he isn’t interested in me anymore…?’_

Sakura arrived to class and sat in her normal spot, the depressing thoughts racing through her head, causing her mood to diminish quickly. Sakura sighed and tuned in to the class as everyone finally arrived so the professor could start teaching. She took notes of everything that the professor was writing and rambling on about, basic things for history. It was a rather boring class actually. After the class was dismissed, the rest of the day was a blur and Sakura was finally able to check her phone, seeing she had several missed calls from her mom, and even a few texts as well from Sasuke.

_‘Hey, text me, it’s important!’_

_‘ANSWER ME WOMAN!’_

Sakura growled as she saw the several texts that were pretty much the same from Sasuke. Something important must have happened if he was freaking out so much like this. Clicking the reply button, Sakura started out with her long reply and verbal onslaught that she was typing out from her quick fingers.

**_‘You know that I am in classes nearly all day you emotionally constipated twit! You also know that med classes are a lot more taxing and I HAVE to pay attention or I will lose the grades I’ve worked my ass off for. Now if you want to CALMLY call me and explain why I have so many mixed and demanding messages from your chicken-haired ass, then maybe, MAYBE your ass kicking may be light.’_ **

Feeling that the message got across quite well, Sakura happily sent send. Walking back to her apartment, Sakura fiddled with her keys to unlock her door, kicking off her shoes and toeing them to the side haphazardly before she continued to walk towards her living room. Throwing her bag down on the sofa, her phone played the “chicken dance” song, signaling that it was Sasuke calling. Sakura sighed before swiping her thumb across the bottom part of the screen, answering it.

_“About time.”_

Growling lowly, Sakura wanted to hang up. “You know, that hardcore ass beating is still high up there Sasuke.”

_“Hn.”_

Rolling her eyes, she huffed. “What do you need Sasuke?”

_“Nii-san is home.”_

Freezing with her hand reaching for a glass to get some water, Sakura felt her heart pound in her chest. After a few moments of being silent, Sakura cleared her throat. “When did he get back home?” She asked, her voice cracking.

Of course her voice would crack when she asked that. Biting the her bottom lip, she really hoped that Sasuke would say that he got back today, otherwise she would be angry if he had gotten home the night before and Sasuke waited til today to tell her.

_“Nii-san got back early this morning after I already left for school. Ahh hold on- Sakura?”_

Sasuke’s voice changed to a smooth and velvet voice, causing her stomach to clench in anticipation and want. Closing her eyes, she realized she was smiling brightly. “Itachi?!”

_“How are you Sakura?”_

She nibbled on her bottom lip again before she answered. “Oh, I’m good… Uhm, are you free right now? We haven’t seen each other since Christmas… Would you like to hang out?” Why was she so nervous? This wasn’t like her, she was sure and confident in her choices and decisions. Why is this one man nearly bringing her to her knees?

_“I am free, where would you like to meet?”_

Sakura could hear Sasuke in the background yelling at Itachi to give his phone back to him and she wanted to chuckle.  “Uhm, meet me at the Dango shop in about 15 minutes. The one we used to frequent when we were younger?”

 _“Meet you there Sa-ku-ra.”_ He chuckled then there was a click.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, looking at her phone in a daze. After about a thousand thoughts ran through her head, Sakura looked down to her scrubs, she raced upstairs and went through her closet quickly pulling out a strappy red maxi dress. She hadn’t worn this since before Itachi left. This dress was his favorite after all. Slipping the dress over her head after stripping quickly, she grabbed a black cardigan jacket and slid her arms into it. Grabbing a pair of her strappy 2in heels, she raced down the stairs and grabbed her purse and wallet. Throwing her phone into the main pocket, Sakura grabbed her keys and raced out the door, locking and shutting it behind her. Finally making her way to the Dango shop, she let out a nervous breath.

* * *

 “Meet you there Sa-ku-ra.” Itachi chuckled and hung up the phone, throwing it back to Sasuke before he grabbed his jacket and slid his shoes on, walking out the door ignoring his foolish brother. It had been almost a year since they saw each other. Luckily, he was able to graduate early, about a year early and had taken an interest of a darker side of life and took training in that. It was something that gave him a rush. He wondered if Sakura was the same as he remembered. The pink hair and vibrant green eyes that haunted his dreams. He remembered her bright smile and the way her eyes lit up every time she saw him. He wanted her to keep up that happy. She was the only person in his life aside from his mother and brother that was precious to him. But, there was a darker side to him that wanted to break her and build her back up to his own image of the potential that he sees in her. Making his way casually to the Dango shop, Itachi stopped when he saw her standing outside the store, looking around. Her hair was longer then he remembered and braided over her shoulder in a nice and neat braid. Her makeup was minimal, like it was the first time he had laid eyes on her, and her lips were glossed, making them look plumper.

Itachi stood there and took in her attire. The same red Maxi dress that he said was his favorite on her and a black cardigan to protect her pale skin from the cool winter day air. He wanted to run up to her and take her up into his arms, squeezing a hug from her and never letting her go, but… but he was unsure if she had moved on from her crush on his. Finally finishing his assessment, Itachi walked up to her as her head was turned away from him. “Sakura.”

Seeing her startle slightly, Itachi finally got to see those bright green and happy eyes widen at his presence next to her. He felt his heart pound in his chest and his hand twitched to touch her.

“Itachi!” Was the only thing he heard before she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. Stiffening, Itachi stood still for a few minutes before he relaxed and chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. It felt like it had been too long since he was in her arms.

“Shall we go inside?”

Of course he had to get straight to the point like always. Seeing her cheeks flush to a pretty pink as she stepped away, she averted her gaze and nodded slightly. Grabbing a hold of the door, Itachi opened it and let her go first. Seeing the old woman behind the counter, he let himself completely relax. It had been years since he had been here, and nothing had changed.

“Ahh! Itachi, Sakura! So nice to see you two again! The regular?”

The woman’s voice came out the same as it had the first time he had brought Sakura here. Nodding his head, Itachi led Sakura to their normal seat in the corner booth furthest from the door. Sitting down after Sakura did, he looked at her face, noting that she had finally grown into her forehead. He smirked as he remembered that she would pummel anyone who pointed out her large forehead.  

“So Sakura… How have you been?” he asked after their drinks were sat down in front of them. He noticed that her habit of chewing on her bottom lip hadn’t been lost over the years. Sakura looked at him and saw that he was watching her intently, his gaze, he was sure, was intense.

“I’ve been… Busy Itachi. What about you? Did you replace your phone?”

He took a sip of his water and watched her lips again as she answered him. Setting his glass down on the table, he shook his head. “No, I haven’t. Now that I am back home to take over my father’s company, I will be getting another one.”

“Ahh. Mikoto said that you were going to take over the company…”

He detected a hint of sadness within her voice, and it made him furrow his brow in confusion. He figured she would be happy that he was back home. “Why do you sound so sad ‘Kura?” He saw her eyes widen at her old nickname from him.

“Because ‘Tachi… Your dad nearly died from the stress, and I don’t want to see the same thing happen to you.”  Her gaze wasn’t meeting his, but it was on the table as she held her hands in her lap. Itachi wanted to wipe away the sadness from her, but at the mention of stress, Itachi smirked. He had a way to deal with stress, and his partner would get a lot out of it too.

Itachi was silent as the elderly woman sat the huge plate of Dango down in front of them. “On the house dears.” Itachi looked at the woman in astonishment. “Don’t give me that look Itachi-sama. You two have helped keep this business running. For a year or two, Sakura kept coming in here, sitting in this same spot with a sad and lost look on her face. Now, eat up.”

Itachi glanced back to a blushing Sakura timidly tearing apart her dango. After the woman hobbled off, Itachi grabbed a stick and looked at Sakura. “Is that true ‘Kura?”

She didn’t say anything, but she nodded and suddenly she couldn’t swallow as tears tightened her throat. “You had left me… All alone and I didn’t know if you were going to come back or not… or rather you had forgotten about me in the past year.”

Itachi saw the tears slowly fall down her cheeks and his chest tightened in guilt. Reaching over, he wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry ‘Kura. I didn’t realize that my absence had that much of an effect on you.”

Seeing her steel herself, she sighed. “It’s fine ‘Tachi. I’m happy that you’re back and that’s all that matters right?”

Itachi took a bite off of his dango stick and nodding. After a while of catching up and eating the dango, Sakura yawned. It was late and he was sure she was in her last year of college, which was the most important. Itachi stood and offered his hand to her. As she grabbed it, he pulled her up and allowed her to grab her purse and anything else she brought with her. Waving goodbye to the elderly woman, Itachi held the door open for Sakura as she walked out. Once outside, the cold air caused steam to come from their mouths as they breathed. “May I walk you home ‘Kura?” He hoped she said yes, he wanted to see where she lived so he could stop by when she was home, or even surprise her. Seeing her nod to him, he smiled and offered his arm to her and couldn’t help the small smile he felt grace his face. A comfortable silence settled upon them as they walked to Sakura’s apartment. Once there, they pinkette walked up the stairs infront of Itachi before coming to her door number and unlocking her door. She turned and smiled at Itachi.

 “Would you like to come in for a bit?”

Itachi smiled and nodded as she walked in to her place and she toed her shoes off in the doorway. Itachi followed her after he kicked his shoes off as well, silently walking behind her. It was all very Sakura in design, picture frames littered the walls where there weren’t bookshelves. Seeing a picture on her entertainment center of him and her side by side, Sakura smiling at the camera and Itachi looking down at the pinkette, Itachi smiled and then felt her beside of him. “Do you remember when that was taken?”

Itachi nodded and turned to her, softly cooking her pink hair behind her ear. Seeing her look up at him, Itachi let his thumb linger on her chin slowly dragging it down, seeing her eyes close. The sudden urge to kiss her hit him and he had to fight it. He wanted to take things slow, even if it was agonizingly slow.  Letting his hand drop, he pulled her in for a hug, burying his nose into her hair as the smell of vanilla and sakura blossoms wafted into his nose. The scent of home. “’Kura… I should go…”

Feeling her stiffen slightly and then relax, she nodded slightly. As Itachi separated from her, he lifted her chin, having her look at him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. I’ve missed you my Cherry Blossom.” He murmered against her head quietly before he turned to leave.

* * *

 

Sakura felt his lips touch her forehead and she felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. Hearing his words before he turned and left, Sakura smiled shyly, the feeling of his kiss still tingling on her forehead. Sighing softly as she heard the door click, Sakura walked up her stairs and to her room before she got ready for bed. Slipping under her blankets, Sakura smiled as her thoughts were plagued with Itachi being home.


End file.
